


Волки тоже хотят стать богами

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, мистика, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Однажды бог попадает в капкан





	Волки тоже хотят стать богами

Больше волков Цукишима ненавидит только зиму. В ее преддверии опадает листва с деревьев, превращая разноцветные горные холмы в лысеющие склоны. Высыхают самые вкусные травы, поздние ягоды, и то последние достаются пронырливым воронам, что с удовольствием, будто на зло Цукишиме, клюют их пока не пьянеют от забродившего сока. Они всегда смеются и кричат «найди себе нормальную еду», и Цукишима ищет. Расставляет ловушки для этих самых воронов и терпеливо ждет.

Когда он сам попадает в ловушку, ногу пронзает такая сильная боль, что Цукишима едва не теряет сознание. Острые зубцы металлического монстра будто стремятся оттяпать от него нехилый кусок. Он переживал волков, отвадил от себя воронов, удачно избегал других, куда более опасных зверей и птиц, чтобы в итоге стать жертвой куска бездушного металла.

Цукишима никогда не видел на своей горе людей, которые могли бы расставить такие ловушки. Он раздирает горло от крика, надеясь, что волки найдут и убьют его раньше, но те не высовываются до заката. И даже вороны разлетаются, напуганные его криком. Сил избавиться от капкана нет ― он огромен, хоть ты ногу отгрызай, и все, что остается Цукишиме ― смотреть как будто в калейдоскопе кружат последние ноябрьские листья на фоне холодного неба.

Он приходит в себя и не видит сначала ничего. Зато чувствует на загривке руку, да и боль в ноге куда слабее, как будто нет на ней больше капкана.

Цукишима изворачивается, сбрасывает с себя руку и вгрызается зубами в плоть. Кем бы ни был поймавший его, он и его капканы несут опасность, от которой в этом лесу следовало избавиться.

― Ах ты ж!.. ― шипит тот от боли и дергается. ― Отпусти!

«Только разорвав тебя на части», ― думает Цукишима, ни за что не собираясь разжимать зубы.

А потом все же отпускает, потому что ни ударов, ни пинков не следует. Лишь мольбы и уговоры. Незнакомец прижимает к себе высвобожденную руку, баюкает ее, не сразу решается сдвинуться с места, и, кажется, боится спугнуть Цукишиму. Как раз есть время осмотреться, и действительно ― капкана нет, кровь не заливает все вокруг, лишь немного пропитывает не первой свежести бинты. Цукишима с отвращением кривится и дергает ногой, надеясь скинуть толстую повязку. Его внимание привлекает яркий огонек ― самый настоящий костер в скучно украшенном камине. Цукишима бросает взгляд на дверь, тут же понимая, что та заперта. И окна тоже. Они одни в доме.

Он, должно быть, еще не до конца пришел в себя, потому что упускает момент, когда незнакомец встает и отходит в дальний угол, где стоит большая емкость с водой.

― Изрядно ты меня, ― жалуется тот, промывая рану и расплескивая воду на деревянный пол. ― Отомстил за капкан?

Цукишима фыркает, не собираясь отвечать. Он вообще с этим человеком говорить не хочет.

― Мелкий ты слишком для такой ловушки. Она для волков. Честно. Много их стало, все рвутся в горы, а им туда нельзя.

Много, как же. Несколько долгих зим назад они лишили Цукишиму семьи, а все из-за того, что такие охотники селились тут на холмах и мнили себя императорами, загоняя волков все выше. Цукишима встает и пробует опереться на раненую ногу. Тут же жалеет об этом. Пока он лежал без движения ― все было хорошо, а сейчас он будто вновь почувствовал зубы капкана в себе.

― Эй, ты куда? ― незнакомец поспешно наматывает на руку полотенце и подходит к Цукишиме. ― Тебе пока нельзя обратно. Куда ты пойдешь с такой раной? Волки тебя вмиг найдут.

― С тобой оставаться я точно не собираюсь, ― шипит Цукишима.

― Тише-тише. Я не причиню тебе вреда, ― незнакомец присаживается напротив и тянет руку к Цукишиме, но тут же отдергивает, вспомнив о чем-то. ― Я серьезно, останься тут, дождись, пока заживет рана.

Надо же. Попался в волчий капкан, потом в руки какому-то бесстрашному дураку, а теперь вот, на тебе, еще и должен тут оставаться, когда есть шанс сбежать.

И Цукишима остается.

Незнакомец стелит ему теплое одеяло и, на всякий случай, свою черную куртку, хотя ничего этого Цукишиме не надо. Куртка вся пропахла незнакомым запахом, и он сбрасывает ее на пол, сворачиваясь на одеяле. Всю ночь он тревожно поглядывает то на окно, то на дверь.

А в ночи воют волки, отчего Цукишиме не по себе. Он должен быть там, гнать их подальше от гор, но по собственной неосторожности застрял здесь, в дурацкой хижине на склоне.

Цукишима вспоминает слова незнакомца о волках и горах. Неужели он тут с той же целью, что и сам Цукишима? Ставит капканы для волков, чтобы не пускать их дальше, наверх?

― Мы ведь так и не познакомились, ― говорит незнакомец наутро, заваривая какие-то вкусно пахнущие травы в большом железном чайнике. ― Я Куроо. А тебя как звать?

Цукишима без интереса отворачивается, стараясь не показывать своего любопытства к травам. Не зря, наверное, вороны смеялись над ним.

― Ну как хочешь. Тогда я сам тебя назову.

И почему им всем так важно давать имена?

― Кей, ― изрекает Куроо. ― Буду звать тебя Кей.

И совершенно внезапно для Цукишимы кладет ладонь ему на голову.

― Видишь, я совсем не страшный.

Цукишима не верит, что этот Куроо действительно не боится за свою руку. Одного укуса ему было мало, по всей видимости. До этого момента Цукишима не знал, как сильно не любит прикосновения. Он дергается резко, готовый как минимум оттяпать Куроо пальцы, но тот быстро убирает ладонь и смеется.

― Не прикасайся ко мне, ― злится Цукишима. ― Никогда.

Но Куроо смеется, потирает укушенную руку и отходит к столу.

― Прости, малыш, я не понимаю тебя. ― Говорит Куроо. ― Погоди немного, я схожу поищу нам какой-нибудь обед.

Цукишима стискивает зубы, следит за каждым шагом Куроо. И принюхивается. Его запах везде, смешанный с ароматом трав и совсем немного ― костра. Уютный такой запах.

Раны затягиваются быстро, так же быстро Цукишима привыкает к прикосновениям, когда Куроо проверяет его рану или вскользь касается загривка. Если бы не такой любимый запах трав, Цукишима бы уже давно исполосовал когтями его руки, а пока…

― Я до этого никогда прежде не встречал здесь лисиц, ― говорит Куроо, сидя на бревне и глядя куда-то вдаль.

Цукишима, проследив его взгляд, кроме косой из-за пологих склонов линии горизонта ничего интересно не видит.

― Одни только волки да птицы. Даже медведей нет.

Цукишима чувствует, как хвоста что-то касается, но, обернувшись, видит совсем мелкую мышь. И чего ей не спится? Он смахивает ее в сторону и отворачивается без всякого интереса. Мыши для гор не опасны, до них ему дела нет.

― Я слышал, волки рвутся в горы из-за людей, ― вновь говорит Куроо. Он греет пальцы о термочашку из которой пахнет, пожалуй, самым лучшим чаем на свете. ― Тех, что селятся у подножья, отбирают законные земли волков.

Законные земли волков? Таких нет. Волкам, как и людям, просто разрешают здесь жить.

― Ты очень красивый, ты знаешь? ― произносит вдруг Куроо, и Цукишима смотрит на него в упор. ― Точно знаешь, по глазам вижу. Можно я тебя поглажу?

Цукишима отворачивается, снисходительно думая «ну погладь». И правда, чувствует ладонь между ушей, на загривке. Куроо проводит несколько раз от макушки до лопаток, перебирает пальцами шерсть.

― С тобой было бы тепло зимой. Жаль, что ты уйдешь, когда все заживет.

Цукишиме тоже жаль.

Поэтому он не уходит.

В толстой черной куртке Куроо выглядит нелепо, как разъевшийся медведь. Но без нее ― привычно. Куртка скрывает запахи, и Цукишима тут же начинает скучать. Зимой вообще тяжело. Особенно Куроо. Цукишима не помнит, когда у него так успели отрасти волосы, что Куроо приходится завязывать их в низкий хвост. Он дольше пропадает в лесу и иногда даже не замечает, как Цукишима за ним следует.

Они проверяют волчьи капканы по утрам вместе. По вечерам расставляют новые.

Куроо оберегает лес как умеет. Как это делал бы Цукишима, будь он человеком.

― Ты быстро растешь, ― кряхтит Куроо, когда Цукишима забирается на его кровать и укладывается сверху. ― Ты тяжелый, знаешь? ― он немного поправляет его на себе и зарывается обеими ладонями в шерсть на спине Цукишимы. ― И теплый.

Лишь когда Цукишима убеждается, что тот спит крепко, то позволяет себе коротко лизнуть Куроо в подбородок. Так. В благодарность за охрану гор.

Наутро все капканы пустые, а волчьими следами затоптано все вокруг.

― Умные, заразы, ― Куроо осторожно ступает мимо ловушек, выходит из чащи и смотрит, как несколько верениц следов уходят вверх по склону. ― Придется идти за ними.

― Это ловушка, ― говорит Цукишима, но Куроо его, конечно, не понимает.

Он поправляет на плече винтовку и начинает восхождение, ступая для удобства по волчьим следам.

― Ты мне лучше расскажи, ― сопит он от напряжения, когда Цукишима нагоняет, легко прыгая по обледеневшей снежной корке. ― Как ты такой огромный вымахал? Ты мне едва до колен доставал, а теперь больше волка.

Цукишима краем уха слушает его полную борьбы с собой болтовню, убегает вперед, принюхиваясь. Следы обрываются, волки притаились поблизости. Точно ловушка. Цукишима разворачивается и мчится обратно, вцепляется зубами в рукав толстой куртки и тянет назад.

― Мы не можем сбежать, ― Куроо высвобождается, снимает с плеча винтовку и настороженно всматривается в белоснежные сугробы.

Конечно он знает, что это ловушка, Цукишима его как всегда недооценил.

― Нельзя им в горы. Да и я не безоружен, не бойся ты так, ― Куроо заряжает винтовку и смотрит в прицел, ищет.

― Идиот, не защититься тебе от волков! ― шипит Цукишима.

― Тише, не скули.

Они нападают внезапно, вылазят со всех сторон. И, хоть их всего трое, Куроо от этого не менее страшно. Волки кружат, и Куроо поначалу теряется, не зная в кого из них целиться первым. В итоге выбирает самого крупного. Но волк будто чувствует, срывается с места и бежит зигзагами. Куроо стреляет. Промахивается.

― Черт бы тебя побрал! ― он передергивает затвор, но Цукишима понимает, что волк будет рядом быстрее.

Он рычит на двух других и легко прыгает Куроо на плечи, опрокидывая его на спину, встает между ним и вожаком.

― Пошел прочь, он мой!

Вожак, уже готовый было к прыжку, тормозит, рычит зло.

― Больше нет! Убирайся, или я убью тебя.

― Кей, ― сдавленно хрипит Куроо, ― что ты делаешь? Беги отсюда.

― Он дал тебе имя! ― смеется другой волк, обходя Цукишиму.

― Не время для шуток, ― бросает вожак и смотрит своими огромными желтыми глазами на Цукишиму. ― Я больше повторять не буду.

Цукишима отвечает на его взгляд вызовом.

― Вам здесь не место. Уходите!

― Я хотел по-хорошему, ― последнее, что говорит вожак, прежде, чем броситься вперед.

― Кей, нет! ― Куроо пытается вынырнуть из сугроба, сжимает свою винтовку. 

На его счастье, двое других не вмешиваются.

От первой атаки Цукишима ловко уворачивается, перекатывается. Схватка короткая и жесткая, и результат ее ― глубокие следы волчьих клыков у Цукишимы на мягкой части лапы рядом с хвостом. У волка ― царапины поперек носа. Вырванные клочья шерсти, затоптанный, залитый кровью снег вокруг. Но несмотря на то, что рана Цукишимы кажется серьезнее, волк вскакивает, отпрыгивает в сторону и скалится.

― Этому человеку повезло! Но только сегодня. Мы еще вернемся за ним, когда тебя не будет рядом.

― Кей, ― напряженно говорит Куроо. Зовет его несколько раз, перебивая волчье рычание.

Он не понимает, почему волки испугались одного единственного лиса. Выбирается из снега, в который провалился едва ли не по пояс и лежит неподвижно, справляясь с собственным страхом.

― Кей, ты спас нас, ― дыхание у Куроо тяжелое, Цукишима подходит ближе и ложится рядом, кладет подбородок ему на нелепую толстую куртку. Скорей бы весна, Цукишима бы утащил ее в лес и закопал поглубже.

Он зарывается носом под теплый шарф, утыкается во влажную шею Куроо и прикрывает глаза.

Волки возвращаются. Они караулят ночами у хижины. Сначала на границе леса, ходят туда-сюда, не спят до рассвета. Но с каждым днем подбираются все ближе, а потом и вовсе приходят до заката. Они не попадаются в ловушки, не воют и не шумят. Куроо даже наверняка не знает о них.

Цукишима перестает спать. Не то чтобы ему нужен был сон вообще, но волки боятся его. Даже стаей им не одолеть Цукишиму. Вожак знает это. Любой знает это.

Только бездушные металлические капканы могли его задержать, и то ― когда-то давно, когда он был еще совсем маленьким, а у Куроо были короткие волосы. Но одного капкана хватило Цукишиме, чтобы попасться на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Цукишима лежит на берегу озера и наблюдает за Куроо. Он не понимает магию людей. Отчаянно не понимает. Почему они мерзнут зимой и боятся снега, но добровольно лезут в ледяные водоемы? И все равно это не так важно по сравнению с тем, какой вид открывается Цукишиме. Раньше он не находил людей красивыми. Скорее, уродливыми, слабыми, жестокими, трусливыми. Куроо он видит человеческим божеством. Слабым и трусливым ― возможно. Он ведь, в конце концов, всего лишь человек. Но вот уродливым и жестоким ― нет. Разве что немного по отношению к волкам, но те сами виноваты: лезут куда им не следует.

― Что смотришь? Идем искупаешься, ― зовет Куроо, оборачиваясь.

Без одежды люди определенно красивее, думает Цукишима, поднимаясь со своего места и неспешно заходя в воду.

В одну ночь волки внезапно очень шумные. Цукишима недовольно шевелит ушами и прислушивается к дыханию Куроо, не разбудили ли его эти наглые сволочи. Но Куроо под боком даже не вздрагивает от звона кем-то опрокинутых снаружи инструментов. Чуть теснее прижимается к Цукишиме, обнимая шерстяной бок, и продолжает спокойно спать.

Когда звон раздается в третий раз, Цукишима не выдерживает и выбирается из кровати. Мягко ступает по полу и просачивается сквозь дверь во двор ― этому трюку он научился еще пару зим назад.

Снаружи, явно его не ожидав, замирает в нелепой позе обыкновенный лис. Он каким-то образом умудрился расковырять двери в подсобку с инструментами и на двух лапах балансировал на неустойчивой груде капканов.

Он что, хотел забраться оттуда на крышу?

Цукишима медленно идет к замершему, словно статуя, нарушителю спокойствия, а тот смотрит на него, играет в гляделки, и ничего не боится. Вот это наглость.

― И зачем тебе на крышу? ― интересуется Цукишима.

― А что, нельзя? ― лис опускается на все четыре лапы и мягко спрыгивает на землю. Слишком мягко. Подозрительно грациозно. ― Там вид на горы лучше.

Цукишима чувствует подвох. Как это облезлое тощее недоразумение, которое лисой назвать сложно, имело столько наглости не просто влезть на чужую территорию, а разгромить здесь все. Самое удивительное, что с его грациозностью сделал он это очевидно намеренно. Хотел разбудить?

Цукишима обводит взглядом окрестности, принюхивается ― запах волков еще слышен, но не такой сильный. Они отступили дальше в лес. С чего бы? Не могли же они испугаться этого шута.

― И почему они тебя еще не убили? ― Цукишима обходит лиса по кругу, а тот садится спокойно, глазеет на него бесстрашно.

― А ты почему меня еще не убил?

― Делать мне больше нечего.

― Вот и они так сказали, ― отчего-то довольно щурится тот.

Цукишима мысленно понижает его ранг до мышиного и отворачивается без интереса.

― Будешь шуметь ― прогоню к волкам.

― Так ты с ними друзья?

Цукишима не считает нужным продолжать диалог, разворачивается и уходит обратно в дом под восхищенное шипение.

Лис, мало походящий на своего типичного представителя, распугал волков шумом. Куроо он не мешает, так и зачем его трогать. От него не пахнет опасностью или трусостью, ну и пусть себе копошится.

― Что здесь произошло? Неужели волки? ― Куроо недовольно убирает капканы, складывает обратно лопаты и инструменты, запирает сарай.

Цукишима усмехается, вглядываясь в границу леса, где на поваленном дереве сидит лис и радостно виляет хвостом. Волков днем здесь нет, а ближе этого наглого он пока не подпустит.

Когда они с Куроо идут в лес, шут уже здесь, следует за ними бесстрашно, выбегает чуть впереди. Куроо добродушно смеется и спрашивает.

― Твой друг?

Цукишима смотрит на него пораженно. Даже замирает на миг. Потом бросает взгляд на лиса впереди, на себя, и решает, что сегодня Куроо спит один.

― Кей, ты что, обиделся? ― зовет Куроо вслед ускорившемуся Цукишиме. ― Почему?

― Ты его понимаешь? ― спрашивает лис, когда они оказываются рядом.

― А ты нет?

― Нисколечки. Понимаю только, что он дал тебе имя. Так ты его собственность? Или он твоя?

Цукишима лишь отмахивается. А ночью задумывается. Куроо спит один и ежится от холода под тонким одеялом, но Цукишима еще не готов простить ему такое оскорбительное заявление. Показательно, конечно, потому что этот лисий оборванец, что иногда шумит снаружи, все-таки не такой и бесполезный. По крайней мере волки теперь не подходят близко.

«Брезгуют», ― думает Цукишима, засыпая.

У Куроо светлеют волосы. Словно заячий мех перед долгой зимой. Цукишиме не нравится.

Запах этой долгой зимы стоит в воздухе, им пропахла листва, и даже, кажется хвоя. Но вкусный аромат трав по-прежнему крепко впечатывется в каждую клеточку кожи Куроо, в каждый уголок его дома.

Волки больше не приходят. Цукишиме кажется, он видит их вожака иногда в лесу, но тот уже не пытается пробраться в горы. И капканы больше не нужны.

― А что ты будешь делать, когда он умрет? ― спрашивает Сатори, трогая лапой неподвижную мышь. Что за кошачьи повадки?

Лис не знает, что Куроо и ему дал имя, ему вообще все равно. Цукишима отворачивается, стараясь не смотреть на его выцветшую облезлую шерсть, которая выглядит куда хуже, чем при первой их встрече. Эта зима для лиса тоже последняя.

― Уйду в горы, ― спокойно отвечает Цукишима и укладывается на траву.

В ее тихом шелесте он слышит шорох других мышей. Должно быть, семейство. Та, что стала жертвой Сатори, уже которую минуту успешно притворяется мертвой.

― А давай сейчас уйдем? ― предлагает лис. ― Я тоже хочу в горы.

Сатори поднимает голову и смотрит на склоны позади хижины, заснеженные верхушки которых так хорошо видно на фоне безоблачного неба. Он не обращает внимания на ожившую мышь, что пулей мчится из зоны досягаемости.

― Тебе надо ― ты и иди.

― Это разрешение? Ты пустишь меня в горы? ― вдруг спрашивает Сатори. ― Вороны не зря называли тебя странным. Ешь траву, понимаешь речь, спишь с человеком. А еще волки тебя боятся.

― Странно, что ты не боишься, ― фыркает Цукишима.

― А я ничего не боюсь, ― Сатори встает и неспешно взбирается на крышу хижины. Устраивается там спиной к Цукишиме и так и замирает, глядя в даль. Да, оттуда всегда лучший вид.

― Кей, ― откуда-то из дома тихо зовет Куроо.

Цукишима поднимается и, мягко ступая, возвращается к нему.

― Хочу подняться в горы, ― говорит Куроо. ― Всю жизнь тут живу, смотрю на них, а так никогда там и не был.

Цукишима чувствует его теплую ладонь у себя на загривке. Пальцы перебирают шерсть, так приятно. С этим ощущением Цукишима расставаться не готов. Эгоистично, наверное, но он вправе решать что захочет для кого захочет.

― Эй, Кей, ― опять зовет Куроо. ― Я знаю, что ты меня понимаешь. Отведи меня туда. Я сам не дойду.

Цукишима прикрывает глаза, нежась от ласки. Дойдешь, Куроо, конечно дойдешь.

― Кей, спасибо, ― сонно бормочет Куроо. Его рука на загривке Цукишимы постепенно тяжелеет...

Склоны все круче, воздух холоднее ― вот где место вечной зимы. Снег и ветер не позволяют травам пробиваться через твердые камни даже самым жарким летом, а ведь только из-за них Цукишима так часто спускался в лес.

Среди всех пиков есть один ― тайный, главный, теплый. Его ищут волки, люди, до него никогда не долетят птицы. С него открывается самый лучший вид на покрытые лесными коврами долины, на мерцающие огоньки дальней деревушки, на чистое рассветное небо. Не потому ли люди так любят уходить на рассвете?

― Здесь очень красиво, ― говорит Куроо, пораженно глядя на мир с этой недосягаемой для других высоты.

Вместе с собой он приносит сюда запах сухоцветов, Цукишима вдыхает его, прикрыв глаза. Кажется, больше не нужно будет спускаться в лес.

Когда Цукишима решается посмотреть на Куроо, то встречается с ним взглядом ― самым теплым, доверительным взглядом.

― Спасибо, Кей, ― повторяет он. У него опять черные волосы. Теперь всегда будут такими.

― Пожалуйста, ― улыбается Цукишима, и Куроо впервые за всю свою жизнь и смерть его понимает.

Волки рвутся в горы, потому что хотят стать богами. Но кому в этом мире быть богом решать вовсе не им.


End file.
